The present invention relates generally to showering systems, and more particularly to a showering system in an aircraft environment.
Current aircraft shower systems are generally costly, and many use excessive amounts of water, and this requires significant water supply storage, which adds to the overall weight of the aircraft. These drawbacks make aircraft shower systems impractical and generally unavailable for commercial use.
In addition to the excessive burden on the aircraft due to excess water weight, it has heretofore been difficult to absorb costs associated with substituting a shower system for a passenger seating space on general commercial air lines.
In view of these burdens, offering showers to passengers on commercial airlines has been difficult to implement, even where demand has been high.
The disadvantages associated with current aircraft shower systems have made it apparent that a new technique for showering or showering on-board an aircraft is needed. The new technique should minimize water weight for the aircraft and should also require a minimal amount of space onboard the aircraft.